jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astriś111/Budzą mnie fale, czyli budzi mnie pocałunek.
Na wstępie chcę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że proszę was pięknie, żeby czytać całość, a nie omijać. Wkładam w tą powieść dużo serca i mam nadzieję, że uszanujecie to, że się staram. Wiem, że ciężko czyta się opowiadania, przez to kolorowe tło i chudą czcionkę, ale polecam czytać na telefonach. Lepiej widać i lepiej się skupić. Nie powiem nic. Po co mam się tłumaczyć i mówić, co będzie? To wy macie czytać, a nie wiedzieć wszystko na początku :P '' ''Zaczynamy... Astriś111 (dyskusja) 15:10, mar 30, 2015 (UTC)Natalia ' Budzą mnie fale, czyli budzi mnie pocałunek.' Płyń, płyń statku stary. Płyń, płyń nie patrz w tył. ' '''Płyń, płyń porzuć sumienie. ' Statek to wielka część mnie. Od najmłodszych lat, zdaje mi się, że jestem na nie wskazany. Wiatr, który szarpie groźnie maszty i fale, co biją zamaszyście pokład są rzeczami nie opuszczającymi rejs. Zamykam oczy i widzę coś, co zwą nicością. Płacz i zgrzytanie zębami nie daje już nic. Serce zimne widzi tylko czubek własnego nosa. Jutro jest wczoraj, dziś jest jutro, wczoraj jest dziś. Rok mija bezsensownie tak samo. Każde spojrzenie oddające podziw i gratulacje mnie nie porusza, jak za kilku lat, gdy wojna była dla mnie zabawą, a ludzie, którzy ginęli byli tylko atrakcją. Pocierając dłonią o dłoń, starałem się zwiększyć ich temperaturę. Gdy nabierałem powietrze buzią, w górę, po niedługim czasie leciał niewielki obłoczek. Nawet jeśli jest zimno, zawsze może być gorzej. Moja obojętność jest coraz większa. - I wtedy wziąłem miecz… - mówił Szczerbatek do wodza. Wyspa, do której zmierzam jest moim domem, a zwą ją Wyspą Cierpienia. Niegdyś była to wyspa Berk. Kiedyś była spokojnym miejscem, na którym było niewielu ludzi, a wszyscy szanowali się, naprawdę! Teraz… Ech, teraz to wyspa, która ciągle wypływa na coraz dłuższe rejsy, by podbijać nowe lądy i zdobywać nowych wojowników i niewolników. Te dawne czasy zanikają tak szybko… Na pospolite „dzień dobry” trudno zasłużyć, a każdy przecież ma wspomnienie, kiedy to pięć razy dziennie się witano. Uśmiechnąłem się, czując ten zapach… Las, dym, las i piach. Berk… Nie, nie ma już Berk. Tylko to szare miejsce, przez które wiele osób traci życie. Odgarnąłem zimnymi rękoma brązowe włosy, które przeszkadzały mi w przyglądaniu się światłom, przy brzegu. - Weź najważniejszych i przypilnuj tych, którzy wyglądają podejrzanie – rzekł do mnie wódz. Wódz… Wódz, ojciec, Stoik Ważki/Wielki. Po chwili nie było już mnie na pokładzie. Stałem na drewnianym pomoście, patrząc na kolejno wychodzących z łodzi, ludzi. Mieli związane ręce liną, bez różnicy, czy to kobieta, czy mężczyzna. Jedni byli spokojni, inni płakali, a jeszcze inni mruczeli pod nosami jakieś groźby oraz patrzyli na mieszkańców mojej wyspy, jak na morderców. Widziałem w oczach dzieci strach, a przecież ja też zaledwie pięć lat temu cieszyłem się wspaniałym życiem piętnastolatka. Nie potrafiłem zapłakać, nie umiałem tego. Ta zdolność zniknęła, jak piwo z beczki, która stoi za drzwiami w moim domu. ---- Sumienie---------------------- Tej nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Słowa szeptane w każdym kolejnym śnie budziły we mnie lęk. Może i byłem u siebie w domu, ale nie czułem się w nim w porządku. Nie raz, nie dwa wstawałem tylko po to, by przejść się po pokoju zalany potem. Opierając się o okno, patrzyłem tam, gdzie nikt nigdy nie patrzy. Nikt nie ma czasu na marzenia, ponieważ większość, do której nie chcę należeć, obmyśla plany wojen i bitew. Gdyby chcieć tak dobrze się zastanowić to ja się dziwię, że nie powstało tu żadne powstanie. Tyle zniewolonych, przez nas ludzi chodzi i zabija spojrzeniem mojego ojca i mnie. Osobiście mnie to nie rusza, bo przecież nie mam uczuć, jestem skałą, ale czasem bywa tak, że jestem mchem, który pochłania dużo wody, a ona zostaje w środku na długo. Słońce lada moment wychyli się znad horyzontu, który zawsze kryje za sobą drugą połowę świata. Przypomniał mi się jeden z dni, gdy musiałem pokierować drakarem*. Było to niesłychane wyzwanie, bo nadciągała burza. ''Drakkar* – największy typ langskipów, okrętów wikingów.''' Bałem się, ale jak można ukazywać strach? Wszakże syn wodza to, naturalnie musi być szeroki niczym szafa i odważny, jak lew z północy. Ale czy tak jest? Udając takiego chyba takim nie jestem. Wydaje mi się, że tak będzie lepiej. Nie chcę, żeby każdy widział, że mam uczucia, jeśli nikt wokół ich nie posiada. Zamotane to, ale taka jest prawda. Nie jestem, jak inni. Ujrzałem jakiś dziwny cień. Wiatr i szum fal mówiły mi – nie wyskakuj na dwór, przez okno – ale nie posłuchałem się. W oka mgnieniu byłem na ziemi, która była niegdyś porośnięta trawą, lecz teraz na jej miejscu jest wydeptane, brudne, gęste błoto. Powiecie fuu, błoto, blee… ale lepsze błoto niż… nie ważne. Gardłowe, groźne, złowrogie, warczenie i ten pełen grozy oddech, który słychać coraz wyraźniej. Cóż się dziwić, że obleciał mnie strach inni, by w spodnie wypuścili swój lęk. Oddech słyszałem już nie tylko jego, ale też mój, bo stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy i impulsywny. Idź marny wikingu, idź, a spotka cię zaskoczenie… W pewnym momencie przeleciały mi ciarki po plecach i kuły moją skórę bardzo intensywnie. Jedni mówią, że mam umysł mordercy, inni zaś powiadają, że mam intelekt od samych bogów, a na Odyna żadnej broni ze sobą nie wziąłem! Kryłem się za każdą ze ścian wielkich domów. Bo jak nie ja to kto? Wszyscy śpią. Chciałem zrobić mu niespodziankę. - Szczerbatek dziś miałeś spać u nas – mruknąłem. - Nie mogę spać, tak jak ty. – odpowiedział, siadając na dębowej ławce i pijąc coś z wielkiego kubka. Usiadłem obok. Szczerbatek został znaleziony nad brzegiem oceanu. Dobrze, że litościwe fale wyrzuciły go na nasz brzeg, zanim spadł z krańca świata. Jego imię zostało nadane nie bez powodu. Strasznie długo czekał, aż wyrosną mu pierwsze zęby. Mój ojciec twierdził, że może być nawet pierwszym bezzębnym wikingiem na tych wodach. Zupełnie nikomu już nie przeszkadza to dziwne imię, bo moje nie jest wcale lepsze – Czkawka. Przynajmniej jesteśmy wyjątkowi. - Czemu się smucisz, czy coś dzieje się w twej duszy o czym nie wiem? – spytałem. Znam się z nim kawał czasu i wiem, że coś kryje pod tą czarną czupryną, na którą nie nakłada hełmu, tak jak ja. - Przeraża mnie już liczba tych nieszczęsnych – powiedział, patrząc w kierunku prowizorycznych lochów – ludzi. - Nie martw się, nie jesteś sam. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że też czujesz, że masz serce nie ze skały, jak każdy rodowity wiking? - Nie chcę nikomu mówić o tym, co myślę na temat mojej duszy – wyszeptałem. Zapadła okrutna cisza, która zawiązywała gardło. Zaszczypały mnie oczy i poczułem, jak pod ich powierzchnią zbierają się naganne dla poczciwego wikinga łzy… - Dlaczego tak warczałeś, jak jakiś wariat? – spytałem z uśmiechem. Musiałem kryć przygnębienie. - Rzucałem sobie do celu toporkiem – wytłumaczył dość szybko. - Tak, to jest dobra odpowiedź na dobre pytanie. – odpowiedziałem i stuknąłem go znacząco w ramię. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie. - Kiedy kolejna wyprawa? – zapytał, rzucając kubkiem przed siebie. Uderzył w ścianę i upadł w kałużę z błotem. - A kiedy byś chciał? Zarechotał cicho, bowiem chciał odpowiedzieć, że nigdy. - Dobrze wiesz, że wszystko mi jedno, a moje zdanie jest tyle ważne, co nic – oznajmił bardzo mądrymi słowami, co jest do niego nie podobne. - Kolejna wyprawa… - zamyśliłem się. – Za kilka dni, zapewne. Znasz mojego ojca tylko niebezpieczne wycieczki mu w głowie. - Idziesz ze mną jutro do Hethery? - Zobaczę, ale jeśli nie, to ucałuj ją ode mnie. – zażartowałem i wstałem z ławki. - Idziesz? Zostawiasz przyjaciela na pastwę losu? Samego? – pytał, przez gardło zduszone śmiechem. - Co jak co, ale jesteś ostatnim moim przyjacielem, który nie dałby rady pokonać kogoś w walce. Po czcigodnym pożegnaniu z dobrym przyjacielem, poszedłem tam, gdzie mi nie wolno. ***** A ten chłodny wiatr targał moje włosy. Z pustą głową pozbawioną jakichkolwiek myśli zerkałem na leśny krajobraz, który o tej godzinie był ciemny, jak ocean, od którego dostaję gęsiej skórki. „Jeśli się poddają to zabierz, a jeśli nie to zabij od razu.” Wpadły mi słowa ojca do głowy, jakby znikąd. Za plecami wyczuwałem czyjąś obecność, ale nic nie słyszałem. Zero oznak, że coś jest za mną. Ale jednak ''czułem to w sobie… że zaraz to „coś” za mną, położy swoją dłoń na moim barku i powie mi coś ważnego. - Daj mi spokój! – wrzasnąłem, odwracając się szybko. Tak jak mówiłem nikogo za sobą nie ujrzałem, lecz to przeczucie, że ktoś nade mną czuwa prześladuje mnie, gdy jestem sam. Głowa bolała mnie od samego rana i pomyślałem, że jednak wrócę do swojej chaty i prześpię się, choćby tylko na godzinę. Omijając zgrabnie każdą z kałuż, patrzyłem na drogę, co zostawała za mną. Nie wiedziałem, przecież, kiedy następny raz nią będę szedł. Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedyś przejdę taką samą trasę. Nie wiem, czy dożyję do następnego, samotnego, (nie)spokojnego spaceru. **** Następny dzień. Czas odmierzał mój koniec, a cisza mierzwiła zmysły. Wyszedłem zły, że to już dziś. Tego samego wieczoru mam wypłynąć razem ze wszystkimi. I znowu ból, smutek, prośby o litość i zadawanie śmierci. Bo inni mają tylko demolować wszystko, co znajdzie się na ich drodze, ale ja…? Ja? Ja to inna bajka. Jestem synem wodza, muszę być zawsze kopnięty zaszczytem. A tym zaszczytem jest posiadanie sztyletu, który ma już na karku 50 lat. Niby taki drobiazg, ale do czego on służy? Do zabijania, naturalnie. Dostałem go, gdy jeszcze tego chciałem. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że z czasem go znienawidzę. Tyle osób zginęło pod jego zimnym i brutalnym ostrzem, a najgorsze jest to, że broń potrzebowała kogoś kto, by nią sterował. Okazało się, że jej pomocnikiem jest moja ręka. Okropne, prawda? Łódź, łódź fale budź. Łódź, łódź chłopca zbudź. Łódź, łódź zabierz mnie. Łódź, łódź ocknij się. Nigdy nie wiemy, co przyniesie nam na tacy los. A już na pewno nie wiemy, kiedy. Przecież nie wiedziałem, że ten dzień zmieni mnie już na zawsze. Nie miałem też pojęcia, że zginę za kogoś kogo nie znam. Westchnąłem kładąc się na zimnych deskach. Fale poruszały raz na lewo, raz na prawo… Wyspa Cierpienia daleko… Zamykały mi się oczy, ale moja świadomość nadal pracowała. Reszta statków płynęła w idealnym, cichym szyku. Jedni spali, drudzy jedli, a ja patrzyłem. Patrzyłem i czekałem, aż usłyszę od wodza: Zostawmy tę wyspę, wróćmy do naszego Berk… Nie ma Berk. Nie ma i nie będzie. - Dobranoc przyjacielu. – odezwałem się, nie patrząc już na ojca, tylko na Szczerbatka. - Tak, tak. Do jutra. – powiedział ledwo żywy. Był śpiący, więc przekręcił się na bok. Gdy zrozumiałem, że zasnął na amen, wziąłem jego nogę. Jak się okazało służyła mi za poduszkę, aż do białego rana… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone